Mine, only mine
by fandomsalltheway
Summary: Katie gets suspicious over Rita's comment during the girl code session. See what happens.


Okay guys, so the girl code interviews with Rita and Katie inspired me to write this. Let's just be honest when Rita is talking about the two timing triangle, Katie gets a little angry and then that look she gives Rita, to me, screams jealousy, or more suspicious girl friend. I ship Volkevens hardcore.

Rita POV

"That was a very interesting thing you said today," Katie said, as we made our way back to the set for filming season 2B. Even though her voice came off as intrigued and sweet, there was a hidden tone underneath that sent out big red flags. "Which part," I asked, pretending not to know, when in fact I did know and I was shaking. "A two timing triangle is the best," she said in a mocking tone. We had arrived on the set by then and she didn't waste anytime dragging me to her dressing room.

"Okay look, if you're gonna kill me, please, do it quickly and make sure there are donuts at my funeral," I stated quickly as she locked the door behind us. "I just want to know, is anything going on between you and Yvette," Katie asked, stepping towards me and furrowing her brows. My eyes widened and I chuckled nervously. "Whaaat, no of course not," I stated, trying to be convincing. Even though my sentence was true, I still felt like it was a lie. Yvette and I were just friends. Katie and I just occassionly made out and sometimes more. I mean she has Paul, I didn't know I was off limits. Katie eyeballed me closely, narrowing her gaze. A knock on the door startled the next question. Katie huffed and turned to unlock it, peering her head out the door to see Michael. "Hey girly, have you seen Rita, she has the camping scene to do with Yvette in three minutes and I cant find her," Michael said, waving to someone as they walked towards the set.

"Yeah, shes in here with the jitters, ill send her on her way in a second," Katie said smoothly, putting on her fakest smile. Michael eyed her suspiciously, but walked away nonetheless. Katie closed the door and turned back to me. "You gotta go fuck your girl friend now," Katie stated harshly. "She's not my girl friend Katie, we are just friends," I stated. I went to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. Before I could question it, she kissed me hard, running her fingers up in my hair to pull me closer, kissing me deeper. I moaned in dissaproval when she pulled away. "It better be just acting in there," Katie said, turning me and pushing me towards the door. "Ill be watching," she added, closing the door after I was outside.

~Small time skip~

"Rita, where have you been," Yvette asked, as I sat down beside her in the cast chairs. "Sorry I was really nervous," I said, remembering the jitter comment Katie told Michael earlier. Yvette smiled at me, then turned her attention to Carter. "Okay girls, I can't stress enough how important this scene is, it has got to be PERFECT," Carter said with a serious expression etched on his face. "We won't let you down C," Yvette stated smiling, then turning to me. I gave a nervous smile as Katie walked in. "Your scene is not till tonight Katie," Carter stated. Katie smiled as she sat down beside me. "I know, just here for support," she said, running her hand down my back.

"All right now, you guys are camping and enjoying your alone time, super sexy Reamy is what we need," Carter called from behind the camera. "Hey, it's gonna be fine," Yvette stated, smiling at me. 'Not if Katie thinks this is more than a scene.' I took a deep breath and waited for the action to be yelled out. When Action was finally called out, I let out the breath and smiled. 'Good, that wasn't really a moan.' "I love camping," I purred, still smiling. Carter yelled cut and I moved so the they could put the camera where I was for Yvette's scene. I stood awkwardly, not wanting to sit by Katie just yet.

Yvette's scene scene passed way to quickly and the make out scene was about to ensue. I walked back over to the little matress and laid back down. Yvette climbed ontop of me and smiled. "This is my favorite part of this job, getting to kiss you," she whispered. I gulped and looked to Katie to see a blank expression, but her jaw muscle was flexing. Action was called out again and I didn't have time to over think it as Yvette attacked my lips, her left leg lined up with my center. I tried hard not to really kiss her and make it look real at the same time, but Carter didn't approve. "Cut," he yelled, getting up and walking around the camera to us. "Rita what gives, this is supposed to be super sexy, kiss her like you mean it," Carter stated. I nodded and he turned to head back towards the camera.

'I'm just gonna do it, my fans expect this to be perfect. Yeah, but you're fans are gonna be devasted when Katie kills you!' Action was yelled, cutting off my internal war and Yvette was kissing me again. This time I kissed her back, but didn't dare deepen the kiss. Carter yelled cut and that's a wrap, signaling us to stop our kissing. "Hey Katie, since you're already here, let's go ahead and do your scene," Carter said, before walking into the clip room. Katie smiled and winked at me, before walking towards the make up and hair lady.

Soooo, if you have seen the last episode of faking it season 2A, then you know what is coming in the next chapter. Just got to thinking how things looked and it kind of clicked in my head. I mean why does Karma and Amy's make out get more heated? Jealous Katie. She just saw Yvette and Rita make out sooo makes sense. Plus if Katie got territorial and warned Rita, it explains why Reagan and Amy's make out was less hot. I don't know. Just an idea.


End file.
